Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10636733-20131023055433/@comment-5955640-20131023070710
Seeing as you have trouble playing all the other assassins (except for Vi who isn't even a mid champ) I would almost suggest you don't play assassins. Also Leblanc is boring? I didn't know juking people like crazy would get old. The most used champions in midlane are AD assassins followed by AP assassins. Generally speaking. To blow up a mage you can employ either Veigar or Kassadin. They were specfically designed for that. Anyone else it's not so much who you play as but how you play against them. You have to learn to kite . You have to learn to juke. And you have to learn how that champion will zone in on you for the kill or poke you for the harass. A stronger chance for success against someone like that is to have hard CC and tankiness or just overwhelming long range harass. Playing as an assassin to combat other assassins is mostly a skill match up as they all technically function on a similiar level. If you are having trouble killing bots in mid lane you are probably new to the game and don't have the following. A good idea on what to build for said champ. No runes or masteries equipped. And understanding on how to last hit or even how to manage your gold. With the exception of possibly the last one you could learn a great deal from coming here and reading up on the champ mechanics. Spend a considerable amount of your IP on runes (when you are allowed to use tier three runes!) And start creating specific sets of masteries to benefit the champion you happen to be playing. When you start to do those things the bots will be child's play espescially in mid lane. About some of the champions you have used. Leblanc. She's a high mobility high burst assassin. The sort of ground she can cover is huge and once you learn to use her dashes well you won't even need flash to escape near death moments. Also human players can be tricked with clever use of clones. Talon. You just sort of harass with rake until the target is low on health and then you go in for the kill. His passive gives you bonus damage when the target is slowed. And you can slow the target by hitting them with Rake. Cutthroat and Noxian Diplomacy and then R to either finish the job or peel away (or both!) He silences people with cutthroat which could possibly make him a counter to certain mages (the really squishy low mobility ones but you gotta buy a hexdrinker to make it work!) Kha'zix requires that you learn how his abilities work and what you want out of them. You can only unlock the full potential of three of your four spells. He always deals extra damage to isolated targets. His void spikes can heal him. his leaps can let him jump over structures and his ult lets him stealth. He has great burst but you will almost never get away with killing anyone if you are the first to dive the target. Kassadin. Well this one is quite easy. For one thing the how do you fail in using R? It's not a weapon first it's a mode of transportation. Kill a fleeing target with it maybe but you don't really lead in with it that's very dangerous. Force Pulse has a range of 700. Technically there isn't a champ in this game with an auto attack range of 700 so if they are close enough to hit you with an auto attack you can hit them with force pulse but the best way to hit people with that is to silence them first so they can't juke it. Ahri is great. Some changes coming to her though but nevermind that because on a very basic level you just want to learn how to use her well which isn't hard. Harass with the Q orb and draw targets closer too you with the heart. Heart opens up all your opportunies to damage the target. Fox fire is a proxy damage thing you just get near targets and it hits them. Spirit Rush is a dash that lets you do damage to targets you dash next too. You should use this when you have your target cornered and can go for the kill very easily. You have three charges of the dash so use it quickily and thoughtfully. Don't go dashing into enemy towers that would be silly. Vi is not a mid laner. She is used top lane and jungle . Vi has no real advantages against mages or other assassins in a head on sustained fight in lane and runs out of mana just trying to harass. I don't know what problems you have with Kat but we have people here for ya In case you actually want to learn how to play her. Pantheon's ult is not a weapon. It deals magic damage which you won't have so it's just a form of transportation. Put more focus on crit damage and crit chance (and flat damage with armor penetration of course!) which makes kills far more certain for him as he gets a sure kill once the enemy's health drops below a certain point. You gain a shield after every few spell casts and auto attacks or whenever you stun someone. It's a nice dueling tool and a good diving tool. Lastly Zed. Zed is undergoing some changes but don't worry about that for now at least. His most pertient way of dealing damage is through his Q and his ult (his passive also helps). Q is harass and poke that's pretty simple to get. The ult however is a bit odd at first. It doesn't actually deal alot of damage on it's own and in early game it will seem really pitiful. But it scales very nicely damage wise as long as you build damage and contiue to harm the target while the mark is on them. That magifies the damage making the burst more powerful. Don't use it on just anyone though. Mages with Zhonyas will activate the item and become invulerable negating that killing blow. Guardian Angel lets a champion die and come back to life again so don't waste it on them when it's up (You can use it when they come back to life though the base health upon revive is so low that you could mark them for death and keep going and you'd probably still get that kill). People with the Spell shield item Banshie's viel or Morgana and Sivir's own personal Black Shield and spell shield will block it. It can be removed with Quicksilver Sash and it's upgraded form Mercurial Scimitar. And if you use it on a tank you are a bad bad person. This is just a primer. You should ask more questions so you can be aided further. Read below if you are concerned about the possible changes coming to Zed's kit (it has to do with his ult).